


Such A Good Boy

by BuckyBarnesRogers



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Petplay, Pure Smut, kankei reads sex books, yeah uta made the collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnesRogers/pseuds/BuckyBarnesRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kaneki's birthday and his lover has a bit of surprise for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Good Boy

Kaneki sat on the edge of his lover’s bed, eagerly awaiting his arrival. Today, Tsukiyama was bringing home a gift for Kaneki’s birthday. The half ghoul had an inkling of an idea of what the gift could be, but he still waited excitedly to see if he was right. 

“Mon amour, I’m home!” Kaneki’s head shot up and he smiled. 

“I’m in the bedroom, love!” Kaneki listened to the footsteps approach the room. Tsukiyama had shed his shoes, socks, jacket, and tie in the living room so he stood before his boyfriend in the remnants of his business attire.

“I have two gifts for you my sweet Kaneki.” He handed Kaneki a small envelope and placed a small box on the bed. 

Kaneki opened up the envelope and nearly screamed. “You got VIP tickets to the signing for Takatsuki’s new novel?!” Kaneki hopped off the bed and hugged Tsukiyama tightly. “These must have cost so much!! You really didn’t have to get anything…..”

“Ah but I did, mon ange!” Tsukiyama smiled and kissed his cheek. “The next gift….is for us both.”

Kaneki raised a brow.

“I commissioned the main piece from Uta. It’s not what he usually does, but he’s always up for a challenge.”

Kaneki opened the box and pulled out a white and black leather collar with a purple bell on it. Underneath were a pair of black cat ears and a black cat tail with a purple ribbon tie. 

“S-Shuu!” Kaneki gasped and dropped the collar. “I can’t-I don’t” Tsukiyama frowned.

“You don’t like it?”

“No it’s beautiful i just….. are these for our um…. bedroom activities?” Tsukiyama nodded.

“You have mentioned before that you were interested in petplay after reading that BDSM book... so i had some items made.”

“C-Can you put it on me?” Kaneki took a deep breath as Tsukiyama grabbed the collar and clasped it around his neck. He actually liked the weight of it... and the tightness on his throat. Tsukiyama tied the ribbon tie around his waist and the tail sat just barely above his tailbone. Next, the ears were placed delicately upon his messy black hair. Shit he was getting hard just thinking about it all. 

“I’m guessing that you like it.” He smirked and palmed his erection through his sleep pants. “According to this... you love it.” 

Kaneki moaned and dropped to his knees. “Please Sh-”

“Refer to me as master.”

“M-Master” He said timidly. “Please…. let me thank you for the gifts.” Kaneki motioned for Tsukiyama to take a seat on the bed. He crawled over and expertly undid the complicated attire that was Tsukiyamas belt and pants. He pulled out Tsukiyama’s dick, licking experimentally at the tip. 

“More, my little pet.” He said firmly but sweet at the same time. Kaneki took him into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head. Tsukiyama ran his fingers through Kaneki’s hair, messing it up even more before pulling slightly. Kaneki moaned softly, sending delightful vibrations up Tsukiyama’s cock. “Like that huh?” Tsukiyama pulled kaneki off by his hair and placed him onto the bed. He pulled off the young ghouls pants surprised to see that he had for once gone commando. He chuckled and instructed for Kaneki to get on his hands and knees. 

“Hold on my eager little kitten.” Tsukiyama reached into the bedside table to grab the lube and coated three fingers. He pushed one into Kaneki, the younger male letting out a high pitched whine.

“Master…” He panted. “More!” Tsukiyama obliged and pushed a second finger in, scissoring them and prepping Kaneki for the main course. 

Kaneki hid his face behind his arm, biting it to stifle his moans. Tsukiyama flipped him over and lined up with his entrance. He pulled away the arm kaneki had bitten just as he pushed in.

“Don’t hide my beautiful pet…. I want to hear those moans.“

“A-Ah! Master!” Kaneki nearly screamed as Tsukiyama fucked him thoroughly. He ran his nails down his lover’s back, leaving angry red streaks that healed in seconds. Tsukiyama reached down, taking Kaneki’s aching cock in hand and stroking in time with his thrusts. The half ghoul screamed out his boyfriend’s name as he came, Tsukiyama following just moments later.

Tsukiyama pulled out of Kaneki and laid next to him, pulling him close. 

“Are you alright? Was that too much? Did the collar bother you?” Kaneki laughed softly and snuggled closer to Tsukiyama. 

“It was perfect…. just like you.” Kaneki placed a chaste kiss on the gourmet’s lips before closing his eyes to rest. Tsukiyama smiled and kissed his lover’s forehead. “Sleep tight, sweet Kaneki.”


End file.
